Life is Hard
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Cloud is tough street fighter girl and fights for her sister. Until all three girls fall in love for there techer.


Life is Hard

Warning: Mild swearing and genderbending

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hearts

Paring: Cleon, soriku, and akuroku some zemyx

Summary: Cloud is toughest street punk girl you meet but she protects her younger sister from her abuse dad. But what happens when all three of them fall in love with teachers. Cloud is 18 and Sora and Roxas are 16 and Leon is 23, Riku is 21, and Axle is 22 as well.

Bam! Crash! Smash!

"Take that old man and if you ever come near me or the twins at all I'm going kick your ass" Cloud shout at her old man as she slam her door and look over at her sister to see if there ok. "Hey are you guys hurt at all"? Sora look at her older with her big blue eyes same as 1min year old twin Roxas. Roxas replay back "Yeah were alright just small cuts and bruise" Cloud relax her muscle knowing her sister are alright Roxas said "I can ask Zexion if we can stay her place" Cloud just nod. Roxas pick up her cell phone start to call Zexion while Roxas was calling Sora start to pack up to go Zexion places and Cloud was taking care any big bruise she has while she was fighting her old man. Roxas came back "She said we can stay at her place" Sora was done packing Roxas and Cloud had their stuff pack already. Cloud open the window jump down landing on her feet then came Sora and then Roxas throw their stuff down before she jump down. They start to walk to Zexion place when they got there Zexion was waiting for them "Nice you can make back and back in one piece well except you Cloud you look like shit" Sora and Roxas are trying to hold their own laughter Cloud just sigh "I'm very tired so I'm going to turn in. Sora and Roxas school start tomorrow so both you wake up early or else" in voice that can give grow men nightmare Sora and Roxas gulped.

**Next Morning:**

Cloud was first to wake up she rubbed her chocobo like hair. She went to bathroom to get ready for the first day at Kingdom Heart High she put on the school uniform. Cloud went up stairs to walk up her sisters when she got there she notice there already wake and getting for school and wear the same school uniform, but Cloud is seniors and Roxas and Sora are somphore. Cloud, Roxas, and Sora wave goodbye Sora open her mouth "Say Hi for me when you Demyx" Zexion blush because she just start to date Demyx. Cloud, Roxas, and Sora made their way too their homeroom classroom the teacher announced that there are going to be three new teacher. Cloud sign she hate new teacher the class went assembly Cloud, Roxas, and Sora sat in the far back and then principle came up and start to talk "We have three new teachers. The first is Axel Lee" a tall red head and emerald eyes this made Roxas blush Axel came up to microphone "Hello I'm looking forward this year I will be teaching Math and yes my hair is natural color got it memorize" he smirk Sora look at her twin who is bushing and looking through her schedule 'I have as Math teacher hour 5' Roxas thought. "Thank you Axel the next one is Riku Dark" a tall man with silver hair with sea green the silver hair man start to talk into microphone "Hello I'm looking forward for this year I will be teaching English and yes my is natural color" he smile Cloud look over at Sora and saw her blushing Cloud just chuckle 'Young love' Cloud thought Sora look thought her scheduled and she noticed that she has him 6th hour "Thank you Riku the next one is Leon Lionheart" tall man with chocolate brown hair and steel eyes this made Clouds heart skip a beat "Hello I'm looking forward for this year and I will be teaching Sociology". Cloud look at her scheduled she has him 7th hour she start blush heavy Roxas and Sora look at their older sister. Sora got idea she whisper into her twin ear Roxas nod Sora and Roxas stood up Sora look at Roxas looks over at rows to see if there is any room for them to run. Roxas gave the thumbs up Sora nod Sora took a deep breath she yell out "Cloud Strife has crush on Leon Lionheart"! Everyone look over and saw Sora at out loud then Roxas stood up "Your wrong Sora Cloud doesn't have crush on Leon Lionheart she in love with him"! Cloud thoughts 'I going to kill those little bitches' Sora and Roxas book it and ran to stage with Cloud on their tail Sora hid behind Riku and Roxas hid behind Axel Cloud ran into Mr. Lionheart causing both fall over Cloud open her eyes. Cloud notice that she was staring into eyes of her teacher while Leon was staring into those blues eyes that belong to a student that makes his heart beat fast. "We did Roxas" as Sora throw her fist into the air. That snaps Cloud out of her daze "I'm so sorry Lionheart sensei" Cloud blush Leon just smile "It's alright Cloud" which cause her blush more "Can ask you a favorite Cloud" Cloud look at and she nod "Can you get off me" Cloud blush more we she remember that she still sitting on him. Cloud start to get off him when she looks back the entire school body was watching her girls in the crowd were jealous of her or her sister. Then principle start to yell "Miss. Strife's go to my office" Axel and Riku step "They mean harm they just goofing around beside Leon is fine right Leon" Leon got up and nod that he is alright "See he is fine" Axel point it out. The principle sigh "Fine Miss. Strife's your off hook for now". Principle came back to microphone you are all dismiss everybody left excepted Riku, Axel, Leon, Sora , Roxas, and Cloud. Sora stomach start growl Sora start blush Riku start to chuckle Roxas and Cloud sigh "You can't be hungry Sora just we got here" "Shut up the last time I eat was this morning and it lunch time" Sora whine. Riku ask "How about we buy you lunch" Leon and Axel nod in alright. Axel grabs Roxas hands "Let's get going" Axel smile Roxas blush Sora got idea Sora start to sing "Roxas and Axel sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then baby comes out. Roxas hits Sora over her head "Stop with your nonsense he is my teacher" "Really your one of my students" Roxas look over and saw Axel smirk "Well I hope if you don't mind calling you Roxy" Roxas blush "No problem". Sora smile watching her power of match making working both Cloud and Roxas notice Sora smiling Roxas look at Cloud just nod "So Sora do you have crush" as Roxas wrap her arm around Sora shoulders "I thought you had crush on Riku sensei" Sora start to blush and glaring at her older sister "I do have crush on Riku" Sora whisper Cloud and Roxas lean closer to their young sister "What we can't here you" Sora to a deep breath "I do like Riku" Sora blush Axel smile "Well Riku you have first school girl crush on you but the question do you return same feelings" Riku smack Axel upside of his head "Knock it off Axel and Sora I like you very much will you go how about next Friday I'm open and you". Sora was starting to blush "Of course I go out with you". "So that means we have to keep this relationship under wraps so no one find out" Roxas commented "One more thing Riku sensei crush my sister heart I crush your head" Cloud replay darkly. That gave him goose bumps while they are walking Leon was thinking 'How can Sora and Roxas be twins if Roxas looks more than Cloud go figure'. Riku, Axel, and Leon went to their car so they can go small café in town were Leon and Cloud sat together like if they were couple while Axel and Roxas were sitting together looking what to get and having small talk and Riku and Sora just look into each lovely until the waiter came ask what do they want to eat Sora blush Sora took a quick glance at the menu she ask for Strawberry Short Cake with Strawberry Milkshake and Riku ask for Vanilla Milkshake that's all for them and Roxas got Cookie Dough Milkshake and Axel got a Turkey Sandwich and Leon got brownie along with coffee while Cloud got Chocolate Milkshake when she look at color of her milkshake she giggle Leon raise an eyebrow "What so funny"? Cloud look "That your hair match my milkshake Lionheart sensei" "Just call me Leon when it you and me ok". Cloud blush "Ok Leon" Leon just laugh. Cloud phone start to ring she pick up "Hello" Leon saw Cloud froze and tense then he heard "Ok I be there no I won't bring the twins" "Is there something you want to tell me" Cloud look into Leon stormy eyes cloud nod her head in no "Well if you need somebody to talk" he wrote his phone number on sheet. Cloud blush and nod "Can I ask you something"? Leon nod. Cloud lean towards to Leon and place her lips on his lips and Cloud pull way "I see you in school Leon" she walk towards Axel and Riku asking if they can keep an eye on her sister both nod in agreement. Leon felt something wrong he follow Cloud all the way too broken down apartment Cloud start go inside when Cloud got inside she notice her old man and couples of his friends she knew that she out number 5 to 1 which maybe be a problem for her "So the blond bitch came" an older man rudely "She supposed to if she want these" her old man holding up three necklace on is crown, as star with only four points, the last one has lion roaring. Cloud was glaring at her own man "What's the matter old man need your friends to protect you" "You bitch" Cloud turn around only to stab and quick kick to her side outside Leon could take anymore he bust down the door all the men stared at him some of them when for the attack Leon dodged them and instead he took a cut to the face running along between his eyes. Leon fits aim towards Cloud's old man face knocking him Cloud pick up the three necklaces "Thank you Leon" she hug him and quick kiss on his lip "Come we have to go bathroom clean are self up" "Way did you come here" Cloud look back at him "When my sister and I were little are mom left us because and the old man turn into abuser so I learn to fight to protect me and my sister and only thing we had left of are mother is the necklace she got use for Christmas" Leon look at her "You don't have to worry about him your moving in with me but only if you want" Cloud look back to him she nod in yes. Leon smile "Come we have clean or self be for they wake up" soon they are all stitches up Cloud has scar on her stomach and Leon scar between his eyes. They walk hand and hand and Clouds necklace around Leon neck then Leon's cell phone start go off he pick it was Riku "Were are you and Cloud" "I'm at my apartment" "Can you keep Sora and Roxas for a little longer" "Alright see you around Leon" both them hang up Cloud look at Leon "Your going stay at my place until you gain guardian ship to your sister" Cloud nod her head.

**Next Morning:**

Cloud and Leon start to walking to school they meet up with her sister and hug each Cloud hand there sister necklace.

Please Review and Thank you reading my story


End file.
